


Road to Destiny Dr.

by celestial_lore



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28085121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestial_lore/pseuds/celestial_lore
Summary: Where Natsu was the one to run away from home and Lucy was the one who brought him to Fairy Tail. It’s funny how destiny works for them.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to reupload this story of mine haha…I’m very sorry, forgive me :< Let me know how you like this story and don’t be shy to leave any constructive criticisms if you have any! and with that…

Natsu Dragneel, heir to the Dragneel coal company ran away from home at age 18, he was getting engaged without his consent, that was the final straw for him and ran as far as he could and didn’t look back. After all the abuse from his mother he endured, enough was enough, so what if he was the spitting image of him, he didn’t deserve the emotional trauma and neglect his mother put him through. He found himself in Hargeon walking around, he only brought so much money with him to just eat and rent a room. He wanted to join a guild, but he couldn’t find one that was just “cool” enough for him. There was a specific one he tried to keep an eye out for, Fairy Tail, He’s heard so much, from the celestial maiden, to the great titania, and many others that fascinated him. Maybe they could help him figure out his magic after all, his father only taught him a few things before he passed, and his mother refused to guide him. He figured that he’ll stumble by it eventually when he wondered.

“Ouch! Watch it” A girl with blonde hair with a hand on her head looked like she was in pain.

“O-Oh i’m sorry I wasn’t looking, did I hurt you?” Natsu was being frantic and feeling panicked, he really didn’t see her walking in front of him.

“Yeah i’m fine, you should be more aware when walking in a busy city, you could get into a bigger accident”

“I’m sorry, I really should’ve looked where I was walking, I’m lost since I’ve never been in this city…“ Natsu trailed off as he looked at the girl in front of him, she had big brown eyes that pulled him in, they were like two warm cups of hot chocolates and as soon as he thought that, his stomach had growled loudly.

“Sorry about that, I guess I haven’t eaten since breakfast” He looked away embarrassed, grasping his stomach as if it would stop if he did,wincing remembering his mother’s sharp words reprimanding him to be proper.

“I was actually looking for a place to eat right now, how about you join me, my treat” She offered her hand out to him so she can lead him somewhere. He gladly took it.

While searching for a place to eat Natsu wondered if she was from around here. “Hey uh- are you around here by any chance? ”

“Huh. Oh no, I heard somewhere that I can find my mom here, I haven't seen her since she disappeared but still I know she’s out there, I just know it!” She kept rambling, she kinda looked cute when she was hyped. “Oh i’ve been on and on, my names Lucy! nice to meet ya!”

“I’m Natsu” And with that they found a nice place to eat at.

* * *

It was already sunset when they finished talking and eating, they got along pretty well, it didn’t seem like it was hours they were talking. Over that he learned that Lucy’s mom was actually a goddess, he didn’t believe it at first but she insisted. He also found out she’s a mage as well, also that she kinda lost her cat, Happy, so they’ve been looking for him too, apparently he’s a blue talking flying cat, that would be so hard to miss. She was starting to get worried and Natsu reassured her that all will be solved soon, that’s when they heard a voice that sounded like they were calling Lucy’s name

“Lushiiiii!” Lucy looked mad, I guess that’s her cat. Hold on...no kidding! that was an actual blue cat how’d he get her hands on him, even he’s never seen that. As he snapped back to reality he noticed that she scolded her furry partner like a mom when her kid did something bad. Lucy took Happy into her arms after that and turned to him.

“Happy, i’d like you to meet Natsu, I found him wondering around here”

“Wow Lushi, you have a nack for finding weird people, who has pink hair like that-“ Lucy covered his mouth and laughed nervously.

“I’m sorry about that Natsu, he doesn’t have much of a filter but I blame that on his surroundings”

“Yeah our guild doesn’t know when to shut up, it drives Lushi crazy but she won’t admit that she’s apart of it either” Happy laughs until he sobers up and pats Lucy’s arm.

“That’s funny Lucy, you seem like a total hypocrite now,” Natsu was the one laughing now “anyways, what guild are you apart of anyway?”

“Oh! we’re apart of Fairy Tail, ever heard of it?” Lucy and Happy showed their guild mark and Natsu gaped at them in shock.

“Fairy Tail…."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The previous chapter was just about their first meeting and now I’m just going to dive into beginning of their dynamic

It has currently been 2 weeks since Lucy has brought Natsu to Fairy Tail. She couldn’t get the image of Natsu’s face when he stood in front of the guild. His expression was disbelief, pure and utter happiness. He seemed to fit in as if he was always a part of the guild, he was shy for a split second but as soon as he smelled food there was no stopping him now. As if he was raised in this very guild as she was. 

“Oi Lucy! get your fine ass over here” Lucy snapped out of her reminiscing and looked who called her over. 

Cana, one of her dearest friends who is also a thorn in her side. Along with Levy and practically most girls in the guild, she was one of her best friends, although if most people were her best friend then she guessed “best” wasn’t used correctly. Of course Lucy would also yell at her for using crude language she couldn’t hide the amusement in her eyes. 

“Yo Lucy, what’s up with you and pinky over there” Cana pointed at the direction Natsu was at, who happened to be in a rather heated argument with their resident snowman, Gray.

“We’re friends Cana, he’s a fun guy to talk to and barns around”

“Only because he pays the most attention to you, just ’cause I'm a drunk doesn’t mean I don’t recognize things. I got eyes everywhere, and don’t act like you don’t pay him extra attention either, you were just by his side a moment ago”

“I’m just checking to see he’s okay here, he seems to fit in but we all know how this guild can be”

Cana gave her a knowing smirk, maybe having tarot cards was giving her an upper hand. 

“Shut up Cana”

* * *

Another few weeks passed by and by now whenever you saw Natsu, it was guaranteed Lucy was with him and vice versa, practically joined at the hip. They were fond of each other, at least enough to go on missions together regularly. They also seemed to act like an old married couple, considering that they bickered like one everywhere they went. Although, if a special or free food was in the picture they have no problem stating that they were, in fact, a couple and get all touchy to sell the act. It would be considered amazing to know these two were so open within just a couple of weeks and that even the blue cat was attached to Natsu as well, that cat was as fussy as a toddler but Natsu seemed to just be adored by the little guy. 

On the way to Lucy’s apartment, she brought up something that’s been on her mind lately. “Oi Natsu, I was wondering if you had a place to stay at, since you’re always crashing at my place. You know you could ask to go on more jobs if you have trouble looking for a place you can afford” She looked at him with worry in her eyes. 

Natsu just rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment “I do actually but I get lonely…”

“Lushi, he can live with us~” Happy chimed in with big round eyes 

“That's not funny Happy...But Natsu that doesn’t tell me why you sleep over so much when we hang out all day, if you want to keep that up then at least help with rent. I mean you have the appetite of a horse”

“I’ll be more than happy too Luce! ask anything and i’ll do it, that’s why you’re my best friend”

Now if Lucy wasn’t mistaken she could have sworn Natsu was the sun himself with a smile like that, maybe that’s why she felt her face burning up, he’s too damn bright. 

Thus it was officially the day Natsu and Lucy started living together.

* * *

As time flew by more Natsu saw the more reckless side of Lucy more often in battle on the job or a couple of guild spars. He could see how well she fought and her strategies were thought out 98% of the time. He was inspired by her to become stronger himself and push himself to new lengths. 

He also grew closer to more members of the guild, though if you call constant sparring and arguing bonding, yeah he was pretty close to a few people by now. Lucy mentioned being happy for him as she had a hard time adjusting when she first joined. A warm feeling in his chest started to happen more often now when they had heart to heart talks. He wouldn’t call himself a wuss like Gray would if he found out ‘cause a real man would open up, or that’s what Elfman keeps saying. Maybe that’s just what being friends is like, having his heart beat almost triple around her or feeling his face burn when she complimented him, like when she brought him or showed him objects that reminded her of him and like the time she helped him look for ways he can learn more about his magic. Lucy Heartfilia was amazing. 

“Natsu! I'm back from the store help Happy put the food away while I go change” Lucy was already out again when she called him.

“Alright Luce” he responded and started to unload.

* * *

After the whole Phantom Lord debacle and Oración Seis fight happened, 2 new members had joined who had the same magic as Natsu, he was ecstatic to talk to them and see if they knew anything about their magic. Turns out they were also very inexperienced. The more time went on the more it seemed like a blur.

“Natsu come on we got to celebrate our victory!” Lucy yelled with all her might and looked so happy, she was practically glowing. Now he couldn’t fathom life before her. She was a part of his life and he didn’t want that to change that. She was kind enough to let him stay with her and befriend him, defend him, make him feel like a complete person overall without feeling like he was alone. When he thought about it, he remembered his life before he met her and dread washed over him thinking about how he was supposed to act proper and show no emotion, how we would get reprimanded for his big outburst with any overwhelming reaction. To think he dealt with that treatment, he now has more of a will to do anything now than ever and he’s never going to go back to being restrained, if he wasn’t Natsu a Fairy Tail then he was no one at all. He joined Lucy in celebration over their new members. 

**Author's Note:**

> I usually like to read fanfics with at least 1000 words per chapter but the next chapter will meet my goal.


End file.
